Kiss the Girl
by I.C. Weener
Summary: I thought I was done with Mipha Mania. Then I made that blog post and started getting ideas for a more quiet-y romantic-y set design-y scene.


" _Do it."_

\- Sheev Palpatine

* * *

It was the eve before Calamity Ganon's return, but no one would know until it was too late. As the signs of the upcoming battle grew vaguely but ominously closer, the Champions had taken to dedicating their very lives within their Divine Beasts. After spending each day helping the princess with her duties and preparing for harrowing war, the Champions would spend the evening resting in their Divine Beasts as a way to help them concentrate on their roles and become one with their ancient machines. Urbosa had her entire sword gallery moved into Vah Naboris so she could stay sharp with her late night fencing practice. Revali had an entire shooting gallery set up in Vah Medoh, while Daruk had an symphony of Goron drums in Vah Rudania to beat out his frustrations if he ever felt restless. Inside Vah Ruta, Mipha had only simple peace, quiet, and the object of all her affections.

Vah Ruta's cockpit floor was a three inch deep spring of crystal spring water. A Zora could comfortably slumber through the night at the bottom of a lake. For a Hylian, however, the water posed certain hazards.

Link was curled in the shallows next to Mipha with their eyes facing each other. He with his tunic half-soaked and strands of hair lazily swirling on the surface of the water, she with her fins floating like ruby and emerald clouds. As the kingdom's Appointed Knight, it was up to Link to find which castle, inn, or Divine Beast made him feel most at one with the realm. This was what his instincts considered his natural home.

The waters of Vah Ruta gradually healed and replenished his weary body. Mipha's soft-spoken company soothed his soul. She was like a bed of delicate waterlilies where he could always go to stretch his aching muscles. Her thorns only came out when she was wielding her trident and cornered in a fight.

After the long hours of intense physical training and mental preparation that both of their roles demanded, they sometimes spent the evenings in Vah Ruta reflecting on the trials of the day or sharing praises for Zelda's plans with high hopes. But they most often just lay in the water tenderly holding each other, soothing one another into a good night's sleep. Meditation and innocent intimacy had become indistinguishable to them. Their love for each other was growing nearly as strong as the prophecies that bound them side by side as allies.

Link was tucked against her heart and nothing but the sound of his breathing and the soft rippling water surrounded her. The dull drone of Vah Ruta's water level monitors was too far away to be heard. This was the sort of tiny, simple moment she could cling to and cherish no matter what the next hundred years had in store for her.

Mipha sighed in serenity.

Precious Link. He was so strong yet so frail in her arms. A hideous curse sent to defile her shrine was going to be her demise tomorrow. Another inch of gentle spring water near his nose would have been his tonight.

The crook of her fin was always there to keep his delicate airway safe and dry, supporting his head like a warm mossy pillow. In these quiet moments together, he was leaving ultimate faith in her. He was placing his life and the lives of the entire kingdom solely into her nurturing arms. It was her duty to protect him from harm, and in a small way, she could rest easy knowing she had accomplished that.

Mipha gently stroked the top of his head as she meditated calmly.

"Link, what do you think we'll do together once this is over?"

His answer was silence. Mipha looked down to see him with his eyes closed and already lightly snoring. She smiled and closed her own, letting her mind drift into watery tranquility.

* * *

 _Author's note: Just so we're perfectly clear: No, nothing freaky happened between them. Just a lot of cuddling and wishing for a brighter future than what Nintendo will allow them._

 _Author's other note: Ehhh if Mipha is just going to be my personal muse forever, I guess I'm ok with this.  
_

 _Author's other other note: "Les Poissons" will probably be the title of the inevitable fanfic written from Waterblight Ganon's POV._


End file.
